


His Own Room

by JustSomeMilk



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Minor Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), house tour, kravitz is only mentioned, taako and kravitz adopt angus, they have a pretty nice house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMilk/pseuds/JustSomeMilk
Summary: Taako and Kravitz adopt Angus, Taako gives him a tour of their house.





	His Own Room

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fan fiction I've ever written! Forgive my inexperience, I hope it turned out okay. Let me know what you think!

The first night Angus spent with at his new home was a blur. He walked in the door with his one suitcase and one outfit. Taako immediately offered to give him a tour of the house. “Here, follow me.” He led him around the downstairs first, the huge beautiful kitchen filled with all kinds of fancy equipment, a pantry overflowing with food. Angus had never seen anything like it before, although it made sense, seeing as Taako was a famous chef and all.   
From there Taako showed him the living room and the downstairs bathroom, both of which were simple enough, and then there was the library. The library was even bigger than the kitchen somehow, probably the biggest room he had ever been in. Angus looked around at the big, gorgeous windows and cozy armchairs.There was even a fireplace.The shelves went floor to ceiling, all completely stocked with books. It all looked so nice, all Angus wanted to do in that moment was curl up in a chair and read Caleb Cleveland by the fire. Seeing this in his eyes, Taako tugged on his arm, “C’mon, kid, you’ve gotta see the rest of the house!” Seeing the disappointment on his face, he added, “Then you can come back here, I promise.”   
Taako showed him the upstairs next. Him and Kravitz’s bedroom was first, which was one of the most haphazardly decorated rooms Angus had ever seen. There were frilly lace curtains on the great big windows, a vanity with all kinds of make-up strewn across it, as well as a canopy bed with satin sheets, but also an ominous chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a red carpeted floor, black walls, and a big victorian wardrobe.   
“Now can I go back to the library?” he asked, a little impatient. Taako looked at him with one eyebrow raised, questioning.  
“You don’t want to see your room, pumpkin?” Angus may have been the most incredible detective in the world, but he was genuinely surprised, the shock clearly displayed on his face.  
“My room?”  
“Yeah, of course!” Taako laughed, leading him down the hall, “What, did you think I was gonna make you sleep outside?” Angus shrugged. He thought maybe he would be put on the couch, he never thought he would get his own room. When Taako opened the door, Angus could hardly believe his eyes. It was a nice sized room, with just a bed, a window, a closet, and an attached bathroom. “Sorry it’s so bare, it used to be the guest room. You can decorate it however you want though.” Noticing how silent Angus was, he added, “I’m sorry if this wasn’t what you were expecting-” He was cut off when Angus surprised him with a hug. “Whoa, hey, what’s that for?”   
“I… Wasn’t expecting this at all, actually. My own space I mean.” He sniffed, Burying his face into Taako’s sweater. “I-I love it, t-thank you…” Taako reciprocated the hug, glad the boy liked it, and glad to know that they were both looking forward to their time together.


End file.
